gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Four
Season 4 of Glee The Next Generation has been confirmed by JamesonOTP and will begin after Season 3 has finished. JamesonOTP has teased that Season 4, which encompasses the second half of most of New Direction's senior year, will come with some huge changes. Whether New Directions and those affected by these changes are able to cope with the changes will be a big part of the storyline of the season. Changes: What's In Store For Season 4? *Three couples will hit the skids completely in Season 4, only one of them will eventually make it. *Four characters will be forced to deal with the single life. *One of the couples affected will be a fan favorite super couple. This means that either Jameson, Hana, Kevrose, or Damn will be on the skids. *One member of New Directions transfers. *New Directions will gain a new member as their replacement, thanks to another transfer, this one to McKinley. *A fan favorite character will not be in ND for at least the first few episodes. They will have quit at the end of Season 3. *When this season starts, a lot of friendships have been put to the test and are still being tested. This season will not start happily as the other 3 before it has. *Another member will quit the Glee Club for at an episode or two. Issues: What Can We Expect To See In Season 4? *ADOPTION: In the past we've seen it in a positive light, but this season will see a character react negatively to it when a bombshell gets dropped. *SURVIVOR'S GUILT: We all know how Miles feels about the fact he feels that he failed John, but Miles will finally go head to head with his demons about the issue. *INAPPROPIATE PROPOSITIONS: One member of New Directions will seal their future for one little favor...but will they go through with it? *DRUG USE: Someone will struggle with using drugs, a topic never fully explored in the series until now. *GAY MARRIAGE: One fan favorite super couple will tie the knot in a special season finale dealing with gay marriage. Tributes: Which Artists Get An Episode in Season 4? LADY GAGA: Expect a Lady Gaga tribute in the fist half of Season 4. The following songs have been confirmed: *'Lovegame' by Lady Gaga. Performed by Jaxon Pierce and James Holland *'Paper Gangsta' by Lady Gaga. Performed by Jaxon Pierce and Evan Marx. *'Just Dance '''by ''Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis. Performed by Jaxon Pierce. *'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga. Performed by New Directions WEIRD AL YANKOVIC: In the second half of Season 4, ND will pay tribute to Weird Al. See the episode page here for more info. *There will be an album tribute playing tribute to a Britney Spears album. It's likely to be In The Zone, Blackout, or Circus. Characters: Who Will Be the Focuses of Season 4? According to JamesonOTP, you can expect big, central stories in Season 4 for the following: *Jaxon Pierce *James Holland *Hallie Grace *Lana Addison *Evan Marx *Bella James *Adam Gray *Nicole Martin *Honey Berry Episodes: What Types of Episodes Can We Expect in Season 4? *Another 80's episode *A One Hit Wonders episode *An all-Hip Hop episode *An episode dedicated to artists with bad reputations *An all rock episode. Songs Confirmed for Season 4 *'Dance Again' by Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull. Sung by Jaxon Pierce feat. Miles Larson *'The Kids Aren't Alright' by The Offspring. Sung by New Directions Covers: Season 4's New Character-centric Covers Crushcrushcrush.png|Bella's first solo is revealed in this preview cover Category:Season Four